


Day 192 - Pillars of gold

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [192]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Slash, Sleepy!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John opened the door to the living room and was greeted by darkness.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 192 - Pillars of gold

John opened the door to the living room and was greeted by darkness. He didn’t dare to turn on the light, in case Sherlock fell asleep on the sofa. He had been working hard the last few days.

He carefully stepped into the room, making his way to the sofa in order to feel for his husband’s body, when he suddenly stubbed his toe against something. It gave way with a soft jingly sound.

Frowning he took another step and tripped over something else, something solid this time. He caught himself and used his mobile to shine some light on the situation.

Sherlock was sitting on the floor, arms and head on the sofa, fast asleep. All around him were small structures that looked like they were growing out of the floor. It took John a few seconds to realise that they were coins, stacked on top of each other.

John smiled. Sherlock hated coins, they made his wallet too heavy. He usually just stuffed them into John’s pockets. John took them out at home and threw them into a bowl.

When Sherlock needed to think, he either was completely motionless or needed something to occupy his hands with. So sometimes he took all the coins and built those structures with them, much like a little boy with his toy blocks.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'money'.
> 
> I just saw 'Reichenbach' again and am now desperately searching for the song 'Sinnerman'. I think the original is by Nina Simone, but is this the version used in the show? Does someone know?  
> EDIT: Thank you, I've got it! :D


End file.
